Mad Hatter (Batman: The Animated Series)
The Mad Hatter as portrayed in Batman: The Animated Series. Voiced by Roddy McDowell. History Jervis tetch was an meak scientist expermenting with mind control equipment who had a romantic intrest in his his co worker Alice . He was frustrated apoun hearing that she had a boyfriend . But when news reached his ears that there relationship had sunk he made his top priority to impress her (With a little help fron his mind control chips). He dressed up as the Mad Hatter character from his favourite story book and set of with a bunch of flowers ready to make his move . Alice was charmed by Jervis but misinterprated his gesture as one to chear her up . Alice mended her relatiohship and got back together with her love lost (Much to Jervis dissaproval) . His attempts at impressing alice involved him brainwashing people to pretend that his was a "man about town" or "a celebrity" . This brought him to the attention of Batman. When batman confronted two holigins that Jervis had mind controlled and told to "jump of a bridge or somthing!" . Batman stopped the two from comminting suiciude and noticed that in there hats where 10/6 labels . These "labels" where mind control chips and the dark knight sudenlly rembered seing a picture of the mad hatter in which his hat label was like this . He saw it in the office of Jervis tetch. Jervis now calling himself the Mad Hatter has brainwashed Alice and kidnapped her . He'll have her mind or no mind ! Batman is soon on his trail where he encounters the mad hatter at a asument park with an Alice in wonderland section he has brainwashed people to dress up as wonderland characters and kill batman . Batman releases them from the maniacs spell and confronts the mad hatter . The hatter armed with an axe fights him but a huge orniment of the jabberwock falls down apoun him (when batman throws a batarang at the string of the model). Alice is freeded from the hatters spell and rejoins her sweetheart . The Hatter trapped under the jabberwock model quotes Alice in wonderland with all the sadness of the mock turtle. (BTA: Mad as a Hatter) Bruce Wayne finds himself trapped in a dreamworld where hes parents are alive . hes engaged to Selina Kyle and is NOT batman . He is maddned to find that all the words in every book and newspaper are backwards. Bruce finds that this world dos have a Batman . Who seems more brillant than he ever was . He confronts this otherworld batman and pulls of his cowell to reveal Jervis Tetch . He taks to the hatter and comes to the conculision that all this happiness is a dream . And he needs to wakeup so he throws of a building . He wakes up as Batman . The mad Hatter caputered him and projected these images into his head so that he could have his very own "Wonderland".When Batman finally freed himself from the equipment the Hatter was using , he demanded to know why Tetch had used the machine rather than simply kill him. Sobbing, Tetch replies, "You ruined my life! I was willing to give you any life you wanted, just to keep you out of mine!". Jervis was arrested and returned to Arkham Asylum where he probally escaped from. (BTA: Perchance to dream) The mad hatter was one of the many arkham villain who escaped and put batman on trail under the claims that "He created them" . He was the main member of the jury and was the one who announced the verdict . He was also called to the stand and asked did he really need to stalk Alice ? . His reply shocked the jury as he said he would rather of let her die ! (BTA: The Trail He used his mind control equipment to his advantage and brainwashed many people to do his biding (BTA: The Worry Men [[The Joker (The Animated Series)|The joker stole his mind control devices for his one use . He brainwashed famous people to become villains and also brainwashed